


happy birthday

by unsungillumination



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's chrom's birthday! he doesn't want anything, but do robin and the kids care? the answer is no. no, they do not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday

_A week before._

   “What do you want for your birthday?”

   “Oh, nothing.” Chrom smiled at his wife. “It’d be enough to spend the day with you and the kids.”

   “Aww,” Robin said in a mock-touched voice, and swatted him, smiling. “Don’t give me that crap. Be materialistic. It’ll make my life easier.”

   Chrom laughed. “Robin, I already have everything I need.”

   “But do you have everything you _want_?” pressed Robin.

   “Yes.” He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her own arms at her sides and ignoring her squeaks of complaint. “So don’t go and do anything silly.”

   “Alright, fine,” she grumbled, but kissed him back. “I just want you to be happy, that’s all.”

   “I _am_ happy,” he insisted. “I have nothing to complain about, with the company I keep and the things I get to enjoy.”

   “Mm.” Robin pouted. “I hate that you’re so positive. It just means you’re hard to please.”

   “I am not!” he objected indignantly, and she laughed.

   “You know what I mean. What do you get for the man who has everything?”

   “Nothing,” he said, huffing. “I already told you. Don’t get me anything. I mean it.”

   “Yeah, yeah, of course,” she said, blinking innocently and entirely unconvincingly.

   He sighed. “You’re not going to let this go.”

   “Probably not, no.” She grinned as he groaned. “Don’t worry about it! I’m going to make it good.”

   “That’s what I’m worried about,” he muttered, and stuck out his lower lip at her. “Whatever. I trust you. Just don’t make it too ridiculous, okay? I don’t want a repeat of last year.”

   “Hey, that was all Lissa’s idea!” she protested. “Well, mostly.”

   He pursed his lips at her before exhaling reluctantly. “I should go back inside. Frederick had a whole list of things for me to do.”

   “Have fun,” Robin replied, and wrapped her arm around his waist as he kissed the side of her head.

   “Yeah, I will.” He made a face, and she laughed. As he walked off the balcony, Robin looked out at the landscape thoughtfully.

   “Mother?” Morgan appeared beside her. “Did he say anything?”

   “Only not to get him anything,” said Robin, wrinkling her nose. “Why does your father have to be so difficult?”

   “You know him better than anyone, Mother,” said Lucina, coming outside as well. “If anyone will figure it out, it’s you.”

   “Hm, probably,” admitted Robin, “but I do wish he’d just make it easier for us in the first place.” She laughed slightly and put her arms around the two of them.

   “You know he’s not the kind of man who likes extravagance, right?” asked Lucina.

   “Yep.”

   “Does that matter?” asked Morgan.

   “Not even a little bit.” Robin smirked, and they laughed. “Don’t worry. He’ll love it.” She pressed her lips together, in deep thought again. “We just have to figure out what ‘it’ is going to be.”

 

_May 27 th, 3:13AM_

   “Father! Father!”

   “Unh… What is it, Morgan?” groaned Chrom as his son shook him. “Ugh, it’s not even bright out. What’s wrong?”

   “Nothing!” Morgan grinned. “Happy birthday!”

   “What?” said Chrom groggily. “Oh. Is it the 27th?”

   “No, Father,” Morgan said sarcastically. “I just decided to wake you up at three in the morning and wish you a happy birthday. On _not_ your birthday.” He rolled his eyes. “Gosh, Father. You’re not very _bright_ in the mornings, are you?” He grinned at his own wit. “Geddit? Because it’s not bright out –”

   “ _Three in the morning_?” asked Chrom, aghast. “Good _night_ , Morgan!”

   “Father! It’s morning!”

   “GOOD. NIGHT.”

 

_May 27 th, 4:27AM_

   “Father!”

   “Mmmf.”

   “Father! Father! Fath –”

   “LUCINA.” Chrom rolled over resignedly. “What is it?”

   “Happy birthday, Father.” Lucina grinned innocently as he glowered at her.

   “What time is it?” he muttered.

   “Four thirty.”

   “Go to bed, Lucina.” He shoved his pillow over his face, missing her triumphant glance at her mother, who was hiding behind the door.

 

_May 27 th, 6:00AM_

   “Chrom?”

   “AAAGGGHHHHHH.” Chrom pulled the pillow off his face and pouted at Robin, who was barely containing her laughter. His hair was even messier than usual as he whined, “What is it _now_?”

   “It’s time to wake up.” She smiled at his look of horror. “It’s six.”

   “Since when do _you_ get up at six?” he complained. “You’re usually in bed until nine, and then you only get up when I drag you out.”

   “It’s your birthday,” she said, grinning, as he sat up. “I wanted to wish you a happy birthday first thing.” She kissed him. “So… Happy birthday, my love.”

   “Mmf,” he grunted, smiling reluctantly. “I’m afraid you’re too late. Morgan and Lucina already wished me many happy returns. At three and four thirty.” He flopped back onto his pillow. “I’m so tired, Robin,” he groaned. “Don’t make me get up.”

   She pretended to consider it, and sighed dramatically. “It is your birthday.” She looked at him, smiling. “You know what, sure. You can take the morning off today. I’ll cover you.”

   He looked at her in disbelief. “Don’t be ridiculous, I can’t let you do that –”

   “Shh.” She pressed her finger to his lips. “Go back to sleep. I can handle it for a few hours, okay?”

   He shook his head incredulously. “I love you,” he said dazedly.

   She smiled. “Happy birthday, love.” She kissed his head and pulled his blankets back up to his neck as he looked gratefully at her.

   He was asleep again before he could see her give a thumbs up to Lissa as she left the room.

 

_May 27 th, 10:46AM_

   “Freddy says he’s coming!” Lissa whisper-shouted to Robin across the room. “Are you ready?”

   “Shh!” came the collective shush.

   “Sorry!”

   A hush fell over the room as everyone listened for the echoing steps coming from down the hall, accompanied by a muffled yawn. Robin signaled for everyone to hide, and the room went still as everyone disappeared.

   A bleary-eyed Chrom appeared around the corner and stopped short as he saw the decorations. He groaned, putting his face in his hands. “Robin… I told you not to do this.” He looked vaguely around the room. “You can come out. I know you’re there.”

   Robin peeked sheepishly out from behind a large chocolate fountain. “Surprise!” she said meekly.

   “Not at all,” he said drily. “I told you I didn’t want anything, didn’t I?” he continued, as Lucina and Morgan clambered out from under a table.

   “Yeah, you did, and that made it hard,” she admitted. “But then you said you were happy with the company you keep.”

   “I am.”

   “But you meant the company you _kept_.” She grinned devilishly as he stared at her, uncomprehending. “So…”

   All around the room, elaborately tied lids exploded off giftboxes as the Shepherds leaped out. Chrom stepped back from the force of the noise as everyone tried to shout, “SURPRISE!” at the same time but ended up with a cacophony of randomly timed shrieks as they swarmed the shocked prince.

   “You – but I – huh?!” stammered Chrom, turning to Robin, in front of the grinning faces of people he hadn’t seen in a long time.

   Robin shrugged. “They’re hard to track down, but not impossible.” She beamed at him. “Good company, right? That’s all you needed.”

   “Yeah,” he said, turning to them with a shocked and delighted expression.

   “Are you happy?”

   “Yeah!” Chrom bit his lip, blinking furiously. “I can’t believe you all… Just for me?” He grinned happily around at them as they called assent. “It’s been so… It’s so good to see you all, I can’t… Thank you. Thank you so much.” He turned back to Robin. “Thank you.”

   “Happy birthday, Chrom,” she said, smiling and hugging him as everyone else came forward to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M THREE MINUTES LATE I'M SORRY HUSBAND  
> this was not even slightly planned and i didn't even edit this properly in my haste to post it, since i'm already posting it a few minutes into the 28th where i am. i was just very anxious to write something for his birthday, but i had zero ideas. so i just made something up, which is why this is not very special. or sense-making. oops.  
> apologies for any major or unforgivable mistakes. i was so tired and kind of uninspired when i wrote this (still am) so there probably are some. please forgive me anyway.  
> happy birthday to the dork husband. ily.  
> i hope you liked it. x


End file.
